


Letting Out the Monster

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Death Fears Not the Reaper (Yakuza AU) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis had a rough day, Ignoct week 2017, M/M, Noctis needs to be roughed up, Prompt fill - Tumblr, Rough Sex, Spanking, They're really the perfect match, Throat Fucking, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: If Ignis has to spend another moment surrounded by idiotic politicians, he's going to start slitting throats. Thankfully, Noctis knows a few ways to help him unleash that anger in a way that benefits them both.(Takes place in my Yakuza AU,Death Fears Not the Reaper)For IgnoctWeek2017! Day One: Taking care of each other





	Letting Out the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from my dear, lovely KP Anon on Tumblr:  
>  _"KP anon ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ that face is way too innocent for the hc I'm about to write lmao....but uhh ignoct after particularly frustrating meetings with officials and Ignis is in a terrible mood and Noctis knows just how to help ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ignis sometimes just wants to be taken care of a little and Noctis is more than happy to do so. Other times Ignis just wants to fuck Noctis into the nearest surface and mark him up viciously to vent and Noctis loves it just as much~_
> 
> You don't necessarily need to read the rest of the AU to enjoy (?) this smut, but if you're interested please check it out _[here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140815/chapters/22539635)_

Cor was an idiot. The DA was an idiot. Everyone in that meeting had been a damn idiot and it left Ignis seething. 

He’d stormed out of the council hall before the discussion had even drawn to a close, preferring to stalk the corridor alone in anger than listen to one more minute of their half-concocted plans to get themselves killed. Reasoning with fools was hardly part of his job description. Hopefully, Noctis would understand and allow him that much. He’d have to explain, to apologize, once he’d had time to cool down.  

Or, perhaps, much sooner than that. For in front of him in the hallway stood the young  _ oyabun _ , pale arms crossed on his chest, his concern belied by the deep blue of his eyes. “Iggy?” he called out, knowing full well that his advisor wouldn’t be able to turn from the sound of his voice. “Where’re you going? Claustra still had a lot to say in there.”

Ignis came to a halt in front of him. Though he managed to unclench his jaw enough to answer, he couldn’t bring himself to meet Noct’s gaze, not when he still felt so much anger boiling inside him. “You mean more orders to give. Their plan is a suicide mission and I wanted no part of it.” 

“So that’s why you walked out.” It wasn’t a question, and Noctis didn’t seem too particularly invested either way. “I thought you were mad about something.” 

Green eyes flashed up in a combination of surprise and disbelief. Had he made himself unclear? “Noctis, I’m furious. Joining forces with that infernal woman was  _ your _ idea and so I didn’t question it. But gods be  _ damned  _ if I will follow her blindly into a trap!”

The corner of the  _ oyabun’s _ mouth flicked up in the subtlest of smirks. “So you are upset?”

“Yes!”

Ignis wanted to throw his hands up in the air. He wanted to drive his knuckles into something and shout at the top of his lungs. His skin was crawling with energy, with tension, and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why Noct was  _ standing there smiling _ !

“Have I said something amusing?” he asked, in the coldest tone he could ever remember using with the younger man. But his response was merely a casual shrug that got right under his skin.

“Never seen you this worked up before over a boring meeting. It’s kinda hot.”

No, no he was not hearing this. Noctis was not going to turn his very justified anger into an excuse for inappropriate flirting. Not this time. “Highness...,” he started with an exasperated look. But the damage was already done. A gentle hand reached out to trace along the hem of his dark jacket as Noct took a generous step forward. 

“You know I could help take your mind off work.” 

“You…. You should be leading the rest of the proceedings.” 

A shrug, and white teeth flashed in a grin. “I already excused myself. Perks of being the boss of everyone else.”

“Noctis….” Ignis was struggling, desperate to find more reasons to push his beautiful, determined lover away, but coming up empty-handed. “We can’t.”

“Yeah. We can. Who’s gonna dare stop us?” His voice was huskier now as he pressed himself almost to Ignis’ chest, twisting his fingers in dark fabric and tugging hard. “I need a distraction, and you’ve got energy to burn. So let’s stop wasting breath and put our mouths to better use.” 

Nothing. He had nothing. Ignis gave in as easily as he always did then, letting Noctis lead him away towards a side room as their lips began sliding together. Hungry, fast, enough to make Ignis’ head spin at the speed with which his body switched its focus. As they burst into the room -- a small, rarely used office with little more than a desk and some chairs -- he could already feel his lust hardening between his legs. That, he knew, was as much from Noct’s mouth and body moving against him as it was from the fire that burned hot and fierce in his blood.

His fingers still twitched with the need to bruise. The moment Noct had locked the door behind them Ignis was shoving him up against it, suddenly driving forward to devour his mouth. Noct’s head hit the wood hard enough to send stars flashing across his vision before Iggy was swallowing down his gasped moans. He paid little mind to the nails that dug into his shoulders or the marks they were no doubt leaving on his skin even through his clothes. Noctis had become his singular focus, and the need to channel his irritation, his seething energy, into him became his only goal. 

“I-iggy,” Noct gasped into his mouth as he raked bold fingers up his neck to nestle in the roots of soft, chestnut hair. “Don’t hold back.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“I mean it.” Deep blue eyes, already blown with lust and need, stared up at him. “I don’t want gentle.”

Noct didn’t know what he was asking. He didn’t know the full extent of what Ignis could do with his hands, and yet…. Here he was, inviting the Reaper out to play. The  monster was right there below the surface, ready to pounce from its iron cage. Ignis would never --  _ could never _ \-- hurt his prince, but he didn’t trust himself to test those limits, not entirely. Even still, when he spoke the growl of his voice gave away his dark desires. “Do  _ not _ tempt me, Noctis.”

Whatever reaction he’d been expecting, it certainly wasn’t for one of Noct’s hands to snake down between their bodies and squeeze his cock hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. “Use me,” came the hungry plea against his lips. “Mark me. Fuck me. I wanna feel your anger, I  _ need _ to feel it. If you love me,  _ don’t hold back _ .” 

Another growl, deep and unbidden, as Ignis began to tear at Noct’s clothes. His lean body writhed beneath cruel, gloved fingers, arched and twisted until he was naked, shuddering against the wooden door. And then he was being dragged, pulled by the fist around his upper arm across the room to the desk. Ignis pushed him down, back to the surface, before covering him completely with his own weight. 

It was as if a switch had been flipped in Ignis’ mind. The barriers that worked tirelessly to hold his temper in check, to keep the man and monster separated, had been weakened. Noct’s skin beneath his gloved fingers felt and smelled like temptation, a perfect canvas just begging to be bruised into a work of art. Ignis let his eyes rove over Noct’s body, taking in the flush of his cheeks above parted lips, the rise and fall of his chest, the hard, throbbing need swollen against his lower stomach. All of it beautiful. All of it vulnerable. 

He decided to start from the top. 

"A- _ ahh! _ " Noctis’ voice was a warbling moan, thick with a mix of pain and pleasure as teeth clamped down on his neck. He hadn't seen it coming and the first bite shocked him. But then Ignis did it again, grinding and sucking until Noct could feel blood begin to pool at the spot. It hurt, yes, but it was the kind of pain he’d needed, the kind that forced all other thoughts from his mind and left only the now, the physical.  _ Ignis. His Ignis, and the power of their sex.  _

A shudder racked Ignis’ body as Noct arched up and his naked cock dragged across the front of tight slacks. Impatience was getting the better of them both. The taste of copper in his mouth had him moving on to a fresh patch of skin a moment later, and he began sucking a new bruise to the surface mere centimeters from the last. His fingers, meanwhile, clawed their way up to seek purchase in short, black locks, simultaneously clutching Noctis closer while tugging his head back for better access.

Beneath him, the young  _ oyabun _ was losing patience fast. His attempts to pull Iggy’s jacket off his shoulders had proved futile, so in his desperation for more contact he'd settled for wrapping his bare thighs around the older man’s waist, instead. Arching up, rubbing his ass against every inch of hardness he could find, he hoped it would be enough -- yet Ignis continued to assault only his throat, his neck, his scalp, leaving the rest of him burning with insatiable need. 

"Iggy," he gasped, pulling those familiar hips in as close as physically possible. "Take off your fucking pants!"

A wet  _ pop _ , and Ignis was pulling back to regard him with steel-green heat. "My pants?" His voice was frighteningly cold. "Is this what you want?"

As Noctis watched with wide, hungry eyes, Ignis tore open his belt with the deft fingers of one hand. The other held fast in his hair to remind them both who was in charge. Swiftly, though still too achingly slow for Noct, Ignis unfastened his slacks and reached inside, his face hard even as he withdrew his own, thick cock into the open air. It was swollen with lust, the head an angry crimson and leaking between his gloved fingers, and the sight of it left Noct squirming for a taste. 

" _ Fuck _ , I want that in me," he moaned, unaware he'd even given voice to his thoughts until Ignis was pulling him up roughly by the roots of his hair. Pain stung at the corners of his eyes but there was no time to dwell on it before he was manhandled into a sitting position at the edge of the desk. Knees still locked around Ignis’ legs, hands on his hips for balance, it was clear what he was being commanded to do. Even still he waited, looking up at Ignis and begging him to take control. 

It came fast. Those fingers, usually so tender against his flesh, clenched mercilessly. Ignis sneered as he guided Noct forward, not letting up the pressure on the back of his head even once his cock was dragging across his lips. At last Noct took the hint. His eyes glassed over and he let his mouth fall open, using his tongue to draw the heated flesh inside. Above him, Iggy let out a hiss, deep and carnal -- before Noct could finish adjusting to the weight of it, he thrust his cock hard into that warm, inviting mouth. 

A surprised moan filled the air, muffled and quick. More and more heat overtook Noctis’ mouth, but there was nowhere to run. Ignis’ hand still held him fast in place. Further, deeper, until the head of that thick length was nudging at the back of his throat as if trying to choke him. Noctis gagged, clenched his eyes shut against fresh tears, as his muscles constricted around the intrusion. 

Ignis pulled back just enough to allow Noct to suck in a ragged breath. "This is what you wanted," he growled -- a sound at once alien and yet very much Ignis -- as he thrust back in. Ignoring Noct’s muffled cry, he shoved himself forward until he could feel the tightness of his throat once more. "This is what you  _ begged me for. _ "

Eyes wet with tears, Noct couldn't think, couldn't speak around the hot flesh assaulting his mouth. He could do nothing but curl his fingers in the ends on Iggy’s jacket and take it, harder and harder as the older man fucked his mouth.  _ Yes. This was what he wanted.  _ More tears spilled out over his cheeks, uncontrollable.  _ This rage, this violence. He wanted to be consumed by it, drown in it, lose himself to the abuse.  _ He cried harder but leaned into every one of Iggy’s thrusts, accepting and inviting more. 

While he was preoccupied, he missed the fingers uncurling from the back of his head. Failed to notice Ignis’ palm raising up until it was too late. That gloved hand came down  _ hard _ , smacking across the bare, exposed skin of his back where he hunched forward on the desk. Pain seared through him like a lightning bolt.

Only instinct kept him from biting down. His eyes flew open and a sharp scream tore from his throat, muffled by the cock still sliding unrelenting between his lips. Twice more that hand came down, leather against tender flesh, and twice more Noctis’ body surged with electric pain. Ignis’ hand pulled away from him again and he flinched -- but in place of another swing those fingers worked to pry his head back, pulling him off of that cock while the room began to spin. 

"I-Iggy…," he gasped, words like gravel as they ground out of his throat. 

"Turn. Hands on the desk." 

He was slow, too slow. Rough fingers grabbed at him with bruising force, twisting him around forcefully and throwing him down against hard wood. Ignis’ weight fell on him instantly, cruel hands pinning him down, the heat of his cock a stark reminder of his vulnerability where it pressed into his lower back. Noct struggled weakly. 

“Ig...nis.” 

A plea? A prayer? Even he couldn’t be sure anymore. He slumped forward onto the desk below him, fought back his tears as his body -- traitorous in its singular drive -- arched up and back, catching Iggy’s cock right in the cleft of his ass. He heard a hiss, felt one of those gloved hands release its hold…and suddenly reach over his head to snatch up a heavy, oblong object from atop a stack of papers. 

Ignis smirked, his eyes dark as he studied the paperweight in his hand. It was glass, smooth and large enough to serve his intended purposes. He could be cruel, but even like this he still could not bring himself to hurt Noctis, not truly. Not in the way he had asked. Later, when his mind was clear and he drew the connections between Noctis’ submissiveness and his trauma, he would understand. It would break his heart, but he would understand. And he would glad he held back, even if only a little. But in that moment his mind was very much  _ not _ clear -- he needed the release as much as Noct, and there was only so much he could do to contain the monster. 

One hand keeping Noct pinned to the desk, he brought the object down in front of wide, blue eyes and turned it between his fingers. 

“You’ll only get one chance. Make it count.”

Understanding filled those eyes as quickly as the new wave of tears. Without question, without hesitation, Noct stretched forward to run his tongue up the length of the glass. Dry as his throat felt, he forced himself to wet as much of it as he could, already shuddering at the thought of what was to come. Ignis’ patience lasted just long enough for him to finish slicking the rounded tip before it was gone again, leather-clad palm leaving with it. 

There was no ceremony, neither could have endured it. Noctis felt the cool, wet glass press against him and then  _ into  _ him with little more than a  _ tsk _ in warning. Muscles protested, stretched too quickly for comfort, but then the weight was inside him and Noct’s mouth was dropping open in a silent moan.

Steel-green eyes took in the sight with little pleasure. The yielding body below him was his only concern, and watching slick glass slide in and out of that tight hole made his skin itch and bristle with need. The fingers of his free hand twitched. He dragged his gaze up and away from where glass met flesh. Up along the length of Noctis’ back, over the raised, red welts still developing there, fiery and stinging. Ignis’ mouth twitched. He felt his hand moving again before he even knew what he was going to do. 

The crack echoed in the small office, followed instantly by the young  _ oyabun’s _ half-choked cry. It took a second for the blood to rush to the surface, outlining the perfect shape of Ignis’ hand along the curve of Noct’s ass, but by then he was rearing up for a second attack. Again, and again he brought his palm down, abusing his lover’s body both inside and out as he alternated between spanking and fucking him with the slick glass. 

And when his patience ran out at the desperate sounds spilling from Noct’s mouth, he abandoned the makeshift toy with as little flourish as he’d begun. It hit the floor with a dull  _ thunk _ , but Ignis hardly noticed. His cock ached for Noctis’ heat, and before the younger man could wrap his mind around the shift Ignis was already thrusting into him. 

The desk creaked. Wood threatened to give under the full force of the Reaper’s claim on the other. Noctis’ cries dissolved into low, weak moans as he was driven into, over and over, each of Iggy’s thrusts trying to split him in half down the middle. He smelled blood and tasted the salt of his own tears, but his mind was too gone to register anything but the pleasure/pain of it all. Darkness overtook his vision until all other senses were filled with  _ Ignis, Ignis _ . It was cruel, and it was perfect. And when he came, even the flood of his own orgasm washing over him did little to take his attention away from man whose name tumbled endlessly from his bruised lips. 

Anger. Rage. The frustration of being helpless. Of being unable to act. The fear of having come so close to losing Noctis once. Every darkness that lurked in Ignis’ blood drove him on in that moment. Even when Noctis went limp beneath him, even after his own cock had exploded with unexpected climax deep inside slick heat, he continued to fuck into his pliant body as if mad. He hadn’t noticed the tears begin to fall until they were already streaming down his own cheeks, and by then it was too late to fight them back. Chest tightening, hips slowing to a stutter, at last Ignis allowed himself to collapse forward and cry into the welts adorning his beloved’s back. 

\----------

They didn’t speak. Noctis stared into nothingness as he allowed Ignis to dress him, wincing only slightly at the sting of rough cloth against his abused flesh. As soon as the bruises and marks were hidden beneath his clothes, he sank forward into the older man’s arms and closed his eyes. Exhaustion came over him instantly. 

Ignis swallowed back his concern. While a part of him ached with bitter regret, he also felt lighter, freer somehow. The tightness in his chest was gone. His fingers were calm, gentle again as he stroked them over a pale cheek. He’d hurt Noctis, yes, but in the wake of it they were both more at peace than either had felt in a long time. Sighing, Ignis pressed his lips to the top of Noctis’ head and felt the young  _ oyabun _ hug tighter to him in response. 

Later, he would figure out the truth. Later, his heart would ache and he would curse his blindness in Noct’s time of need. But that would come later, much later. For now, he let his fingers twine with Noct’s, holding on tight as they walked hand in hand back out to the council hall. 

  
  



End file.
